An image may include any number of tables. Further, each table may be of any size (i.e., any number of rows, any number of columns). Each cell of the table (i.e., an intersection of a row and column) may include text characters in any font, size, style, etc. The table may be hand-drawn (i.e., manually drawn by a user) or machine-generated. Within the image, the table might not be perfectly horizontal or perfectly vertical. In other words, the table may be rotated with respect to either the horizontal axis or the vertical axis. This rotation may be the result of the user manually drawing the table and/or the process (e.g., scanning) that generated the image.
Optical character recognition (OCR) is a process that identifies text characters within an image (e.g., text characters within the cell of a table). Many algorithms exist to perform OCR. However, text characters that are rotated with respect to the horizontal axis or vertical axis often frustrate the algorithms and lead to incorrect results. Regardless, users still wish to perform OCR on tables, even if the tables are rotated.